Separated by Destiny
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: On a girl's 15th birthday many deaths have occurred. Now she and her friends must find out who that person is and why she/he is doing it. On the other hand, there is a new girl at school that wants to be normal but normal is what she is not.
1. Prologue

**Sorry it took me so _long_ for me to update the story. Anyway, enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Did you find her?" Elsa asked.<p>

Truth sighed and said,"No."

"Truth-sama, Elsa-sama!"

"Camelot, did you find her?" Truth asked.

Camelot paused to catch her breath then said,"Yes, she is at the balcony. Someone is holding her."

Truth, Elsa and Camelot ran to the front balcony. There they saw a tall man holding a baby in his hands.

"Give us back our daughter!" Truth shouted.

The man simpily smirked and said,"I'll be taking this one with me." Then he jumped off the balcony with a crying baby in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is <em>so<em> short! **


	2. Assassination 1

"I'll see you later, Mother!" Rein said as she putted on her shoe.

"Where are you going?" Her mother, Elsa, replied.

"I'm going to buy a new gown for my birthday party,"

"I already prepared a gown for you. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, of course!"

Rein took off her shoe adn followed her mother to Elsa and Truth's room. Rein sat on her mothers sofa and watched as her mother pulled out a white sheet from the closet.

"What's under that sheet, Mother?" Rein asked.

"You'll see," Elsa said.

Elsa laid the white sheet on the bed. She pulled the sheet gently and Rein gasped. There lying on her mother's bed is Rein's gown. The gown is ankle-length and long-sleeved. It was silky blue with a white ribbon at the waist and laces at the hem of the gown.

Rein picked up the gown and held it in front of her. She twirled around and the gown glittered in the sunlight coming through the windows. Then she started daydreaming about dancing in the ballroom, in that gown, with a boy that she has always admired and loved.

"Mother, it's gorgeous!" Rein shouted as she jumped and hugged her mother.

"Here is a pair of slik gloves and a pair of shoes that goes with the gown," Elsa said.

"I'm going to wear the necklace you gave me when I was a baby," Rein said cheerfully.

Elsa frowned and sat down with her daughter. She put down the gloves and shoes. Elsa rested her hand on her daughter's hand and looked into Rein's eyes.

"Rein, there is something I want to tell you after the party," Elsa said.

Rein smiled and said,"Okay, Mother."

Elsa smiled at her daughter and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well look at the time," she said. "Let's go buy you some make-up before the party."

"Okay, Mother. I'll go get my purse," Rein said.

**~At Town~**

"Rein?"

"Bright-sama, Shade-sama, what are you doing here?" Rein asked.

"I was practicing fencing and Shade was buying books and herbs. We just happened to bump into each other," Bright said.

"What are you doing here?" Shade asked Rein.

"Getting ready for my masquerade birthday party. My mother is paying for the make-up and some other stuff," Rein answered.

"Rein! It's time to go!"

"Okay, Mother!" I'll see you guys at the party!" Rein shouted as she ran towards her mother.

**~At Rein's Mansion~**

Rein got into her gown. She slipped her hands into her gloves and her feet in to her light blue shoes. Elsa pulled Rein's hair into a ponytail and applied light make-up on her face.

"You look beautiful, Rein," Elsa said.

"Beautiful indeed," came a voice.

"Father!" Rein shouted and ran to hug her father.

"Truth, did the chef make the cake yet?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, with mini blue flowers and pink tulips just like the one Rein said she wanted," Truth said.

"Father, Mother, you two should get ready. It's almost time for the party," Rein said.

Truth chuckled and said,"Okay."

As Elsa and Truth exited Rein's room, Elsa whispered,"We'll have to tell Rein about her when the party end, Truth. Rein deserves to know,"

"I know. It's about time Rein learns about her twin," Truth whispered back.


	3. Assassination 2

Mysterious Girl's PoV:

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I opened it to find one of my parent's servants.

"Your father and mother want to talk to you," she said.

"Okay," I said.

I walked to my father's study and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a low voice. I opened the door adn walked in.

"Father? Mother? YOu wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes," Father said.

"Our family has been invited to a masquerade birthday party," Mother said.

"The family especially wants to meet you since they never met you beore, " Father said.

"Father, you said I'm never allowed to...oh... this is a task isn't it?"

Father nodded and I sat down on my father's couch.

"Who do I have to kill?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. You were born an assassin. You were born to kill," Mother said.

"It's okay, Mother," I said.

"The person you have to kill is the daughter of this family, her name is Rein," Father said.

"Rein. 14 years old, turning 15. Has blue hair and sea-green eyes. Has a interest in dresses and a boy named Bright," Mother read from a piece of paper.

"You must not fail. If you don't fail then maybe you can go to town once in a while, but if you do you're not going out of your room for a month," Father said.

"That is a little harsh, dear," Mother said calmly.

"Fine! A week," Father looked at me. "You understand?"

"Yes, Father. I understand," I said.

Mother got up from her seat and walked towards me. She grabbed my arm and said,"Come on, dear. Lets get you ready for the party."

As we walked out of the room I saw my mother glaring at my father. Her eyes saying 'We need to talk'

Mother led me to my dark room. The only light was from a lamp and the moon shining through the window.

Mother rang a bell and instantly a maid came in with a white one-strapped gown in her hands. The maid handed the gown to me. I went to the bathroom, which was in my room, and got dressed.

I came out and examined myself in the mirror. The gown was just above the ankle. There was a gold ribbon tied around the waist, making a bow at the side.

"You look lovely," Mother said.

The gown shimmered under the moonlight. I twirled around. The dress was really beautiful. If only I didn't have to kill someone tonight. I would be normal but normal is what I'm not.

A maid handed me a pair of gold shoes and white gloves. I putted them on and took the bottle of poison and knives from my mother. Mother rested her handds on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Be careful sweetheart and focus on what you have to do. Don't let anything distract you," Mother said seriously.

"Yes, Mother," I said.

"Good. Here is you mask. I need to speak with your father. I'll see you when you come back from your task."

I putted on the mask and took out one of the knives. I dipped the knife in a glass of water and it started to turn green. _Poison._ I sighed and I walked to the front balcony to take some fresh air. Ever since I was five I was trained to fight and kill. I never learned to love someone. I learned to have dreams and hope, but I was told to never pursue my dreams.

I climbed on the rail of the balcony and jumped. I landed on the tip of my toe without breaking a single bone adn climbed into the carriage that was waiting for me.

I made it to the big mansion. I climbed out of the carriage and walked towards the doors. I handed the invitation to the butler and walked in. I took off my mask and went to greet Elsa and Truth, the mother and father of Rein.

"It's nice the meet you. Truth-sama, Elsa-sama," I greeted.

"Welcome, Diana," Truth said.


	4. Assassination 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy with school work and some other stuff. ^-^"**

* * *

><p><strong>Rein's PoV:<strong>

"May I have this dance?"

I turned around and found Bright-sama extending his hand out towards me. I nodded. I took his hand and we dance across the ballrooms. _This is like a dream!_

I looked up and saw Bright-sama smiling at me. I smiled back and my cheeks started burning.

**~Meanwhile (At The Main Corridor)~**

Diana's PoV:

"Hey, wait!"

I turned around. A boy walked up to me. We were about the same height and age. The boy has violet-blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a dark blue mask and was holding something in his hands. I stared at him for a while and then I noticed something.

My heart was pounding harder and faster. My cheeks started burning and I suddenly feel... how can I describe this... _fidgety?_

"Yes?" I asked.

The boy leaned in closer, making my heart pound even faster, and whispered,"You're an assassin aren't you?"

I froze. How did_ he_ know? I mean, I hid the fact well enough, so that nobody can see it!

I felt my waist for the knives and poison. They were gone. I looked at the boy in front of me. He was holding a bottle of poison on one hand and a bunch of knives on the other.

"How did you..." I started.

"I simply took it from you when I was dancing with you," he said.

"What? I don't remember dancing with you," I said.

"Then how did I get this from you?" he asked, holding up the poison and knives.

I clenched my fist and glared at him. I failed this job because of him., but... what is this feeling I keep getting? My heart keeps pounding and my cheeks are stilling burning, but not from anger. It's something else but I don't know what.

I turned away in a un-ladylike manner without saying goodbye. I can't believe I was so careless. How did I become careless in the first pla-. Oh... I think I know why. It was probably when I felt that feeling I never felt before. _Ughh!_ I can't believe I let a stupid feeling distract me from doing my task. Father is going to be so angry.

I was about to walk outside when someone grabbed my arm. I was about to kick whoever was behind me, but he or she seemed to have noticed and shifted, so that I missed him or her.

I looked at the hand on my arm and then looked at the one holding my arm . The one holding my arm was a female and she looked strangely familiar. I feel like I seen her before, but I can't remember where.

"Hey, Diana. Long time no see," she said.

"Umm..."

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me? I mean I'm your best friend is the whole wide world. The only friend that seems to understand you the most," she said.

I stared at her for a while and then it all started coming back to me. Her name was Sarah and we have known each other for 6 years.

"Sarah..." I said.

"Yup. Seems like you remember now," Sarah said and smiled.

I smiled back.

"So... how have you been doing with... you know... your family business?"

"Horrible. Father is making me..." I looked around and made sure no one was there. "..._ Kill_ this girl named Rein. She is the daughter of this family."

"Is she a _must_ kill or a you-have-to-kill-her-or-else kind of kill?" Sarah asked.

"I'm thinking she is a you-have-to-kill-her-or-else kind of kill," I said.

"Your father is _really_ harsh,"

I rolled my eyes and said," Tell me something I _don't_ know."

We both laughed and walked outside. Then it began to rain.


	5. Assassination 4

**I'm so _so_ sorry for the long wait. I was, like I said before, really busy with school work (which included writing a novel. and for those who are interested I'm thinking of posting the novel in fanfiction under Futago Hime. The title is: A Night to Remember), homework, and everything kind of school related. And then I got a little bit of writers block. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. I tried to think of something exciting, but nothing came. **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's PoV:<strong>

"Eh? Diana went home?"I asked.

"Yes, Shade-sama told me that she got a call from her parent," Camelot said.

"Thank You, Camelot."

"Mother? What's going on?" Rein asked.

"I wanted you to meet someone, but she went back home," I said.

"Oh, what did you need to tell me again?"

"Oh, right. Camelot? Can you get Truth for me?" I asked Camelot.

"Yes, Elsa-sama...Camelot Dash!" Camelot said and ran towards Truth's study.

**~A Moment Later~**

Rein and I walked towards Truth's study. Camelot knocked on the door.

"Come in." Camelot opened the door and we walked in. Rein and I sat down on the couch next to the bookshelves.

"Truth," I said. Truth nodded and said, "Rein, like your mother said, we have something to tell you."

"What is it? Father? Mother?" Rein asked.

"Rein...I'm sorry we did not tell you this earlier, but..." I trailed off.

"We thought that you were too young to understand," Truth finished for me.

"Father? Mother? What is it?" Rein asked again with a hint of panic in her voice. After a moment of silence I finally said, "Rein, you have a twin sister."

"She was taken away by a mysterious tall man. We searched everywhere but we still could not find her," Truth said.

"Your sister has red hair and ruby eyes," I said softly.

"I...I really have a twin?" Rein asked.

"Yes," Truth said.

"Is there another way to find her and what is her name?" Rein asked, sounding desperate.

"Her name is Fine and yes there is another way to find her," Truth said.

"How?" Rein asked.

"You know the necklace you have? Fine also has one, but instead hers is a bracelet," I said.

"Did you try using that method to find her?"

"Yes but we could not find her," Truth said.

"Maybe that's because she took it off."

"Maybe...but she couldn't take it off."

"Mother? What do you mean?" Rein asked.

"Her bracelet was given to her when she was a baby, like your necklace," I said.

"So...once she grows older it would be hard to take it off?" Rein guessed.

"Yes, but there is a high possibility that after Fine was kidnapped the kidnapper took the bracelet off," I said.

"The chances of finding your sister is still very slim," Truth said.

"Father? Mother? Do you have a picture of Fine?" Rein asked.

"Yes, but we'll show you it another time. Right now you have to go to bed. Tomorrow you're going to hang out with your friends right?" I asked.

"Okay. Can I tell my friends about Fine?" Rein said.

"Of course."

Rein got up and walked out of Truth's study with Camelot following behind her.

"Truth,will we ever get our daughter back?" I asked.

Truth hugged me and said, "I hope so, Elsa. I hope so."

After a moment of silence I said," Goodnight, Truth."

"Goodnight, Elsa," he replied.

I walked out of Truth's study and went to our bedroom. I took out a picture of Fine and Rein. Rein was holding one bottle of milk while Fine was holding two. I laughed quietly to myself. She must have a appetite. I wonder how Fine is doing. How does she look like now after 15 years and how is her health? So many questions and yet no answers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is short. I'm working on chapter 5 right now. It will either come out on New Years or later. Sorry again. <strong>


	6. Assassination 5

**Here's chapter 5! ^-^" Hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's PoV: <strong>

"Eh? You are leaving?" I asked. "When are you coming back?"

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm leaving forever," Sarah said. "I'm only going to leave to get my stuff and then come back here. I'm tired of living with my parents. Well, actually, they are not my biological parents, but whatever."

"Oh."

"However, I won't be able to come back here until spring because I need to fill in applications and all those other stuff to transfer into your school. Also, summer break is almost over so it's too late to turn in one right now."

"Well, at least I'll see you in spring. I don't really get to see you that often anyway," I said and smiled. Then I realized something.

"What do you mean my school?" I asked. "I'm homeschooled."

"Eh? Your father did not tell you? He turned in an application for Wonder Academy. You are going to go to Rein's school."

"EHH?"

**~Later~**

"You failed!" Father shouted.

"A boy noticed that...I was an assassin..." I trailed off.

After minutes of scolding, I was finally excused. I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**~At Rein's Mansion~**

**Rein's PoV:**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

Ugh, No matter how hard I try to sleep I just can't sleep. Thousands of questions are bouncing around inside my head. I got up and went to get some fresh air.

"*sigh* I wonder how Fine is like." I said aloud. "Is she like me or the opposite of me? How is she like? Good or bad? I don't know anything about her. Why did the man take away Fine anyway? Why did she take her and not me? *sigh* Better get some sleep or else I'll oversleep."

**~ The Next Morning~**

(Note: This is in thrid person point of view)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rein. Did you hear?" Lione asked. "A man got killed in an alley earlier this morning."<p>

"Yes, my mother said I had to stay home today because of that, but...I just have to see you guys," Rein said.

"It has been a year since we've seen each other," Mirlo said quietly.

Rein nodded. Then she noticed Milky, Gorchel, and the others were not here. "Where is Milky, Gorchel, and the others?"

"Milky grew sick so she can't come. Gorchel and the others are helping their mother with something so they can't come either," Lione said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, Rein?" Altezza asked. "Is there any new decor while I was gone?"

"Yes... Oh! Here I bought you some."

"Waa~! They're really beautiful. Thank you, Rein."

"Oh. The art set is for Mirlo, the mini windmill for Sophie, and this is for Lione."

"Thank you, Rein," Lione, Mirlo, and Sophie said together.

"Oh, that's right. Here are your late birthday presents," Altezza said.

Altezza, Sophie, Lione, and Mirlo all held out different colored bags at the same time. Each one had a neatly wrapped box inside. Rein smiled and eventually started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lione asked.

"Nothing. Thank you," Rein said.

"What are you doing out here?"

Rein turned around.

"Shade, Bright-sama. Why are you here?" Rein asked.

"We're here to help check out the scene where the man was killed," Bright said.

"Eh?"

"Witness said that a teenage girl killed the victim. No one knows now she looks like yet, but..." Bright trailed off.

"Anyway, that's what we're here for," Shade said. "Also, I think it's best you be careful because you almost got killed last night."

"Eh?"

Shade and Bright walked away.

"Rein..." Altezza said. "I think it's better if you should go back home. We'll meet up again another time when you are safe."

Rein nodded and smiled. "I'll see you guys again right?"

"Of course," Altezza said.

Rein hugged Altezza, Lione, Mirlo, and Sophie. Then she waved and said good-bye. She turned a corner and looked back to see if Altezza and the others were gone.

"I'm sorry Altezza, Lione, Mirlo, Sophie," Rein thought. "But the death of that man is really bothering me."

**~At the Alley Where the Man Died~**

**Rein's PoV:**

I can't believe my eyes. How can someone do that? It's just too cruel. A man was laying in front of me. His eyes were staring up at the sky, both with a dead gaze. Blood was stilling oozing out of his body.

"Rein, what are you doing here?" Bright-sama asked. But before I could respond everything went black.


	7. Assassination 6

**Rein's PoV:**

Ugh...My head...hurts!

"Eh?"

I looked around the room. _Why am I in my room? I don't remember coming home. All I remember is the alley and that man...and then everything going black..._

_**RING!**__  
><em>

I looked at my alarm clock. 7:30... Oh, it's time for school.

"Eh?"

7:30? That means...I'M LATE!

"Camelot! Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted and ran into the bathroom.

**~At Wonder Academy~**

"Rein?"

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"One demerit for being late and another for running in the hallway," March said as she handed me two demerits.

Oh! I totally forgot about March! I walked towards my class and opened the door.

"Class, this is our new student Diana," TamboRin-sensei said. "Oh! Rein you're finally here. Bright and Shade told me what happened yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No. All I remember is see the man laying dead on the ground and then everything turning black..."

"How about we discuss this after class is over?" she asked.

I nodded and walked to my seat. _What is she talking about? What happened to me yesterday? _

**Shade's PoV:**

"Diana, please sit between Bright and Shade."

"Umm...I'm sorry, but I don't know who they are," the girl, Diana, said.

"They are the two in the far left corner of the room," TamboRin-sensei said.

"Oh, okay."

The girl walked down the aisle and to the back of the room. She took the seat between me and Bright. She looked at me and smiled. "It's nice to meet you...Umm...I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Shade," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Shade," she said and turned around. "And it's nice to meet you, Bright."

Bright smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Diana."

_Why do I have this feeling I've met her before? And her voice is awfully familiar too...Where did I hear it before?_

**~After Class~**

**Bright's PoV:**

"Rein, Shade, Bright, can I please talk to you guys?" TamboRin-sensei asked.

Rein and I said yes, while Shade just nodded. As everyone exited the classroom, we walked to TamboRin-sensei's table.

"Rein, do you really not remember what happened to you?" TamboRin-sensei asked.

"No. What exactly happened to me?" Rein asked.

"That was why I told you to be careful. You knocked unconscious and then a girl almost killed you," Shade said.

"Then how come I'm still alive?"

"Three more officers came to the crime scene and surrounded that girl," I said. "I just don't understand what the girl meant when she said we'll meet again."

"Eh? Does that mean we'll see her again?" Rein asked.

I nodded and said, "I've saw how she looked like a little."

"Really?" Shade asked.

"Yes, she has...short black hair and...blue eyes...She looks like Diana."

"Her voice sounds familiar too," Shade said.

"Shade? Bright?" TamboRin-sensei asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you please protect Rein? I don't want any of my students to die."

Shade and I nodded. I took Rein's arm. "I think it's best we go to class before the bell rings. I don't think you would want to get another demerit."

Rein nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Bright-sama. Thank you, Shade."

**~After School~**

**Diana's PoV:**

"Goodbye, Bright-sama, Shade. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hid behind a tree. _Wait. Why am I hiding? It's not like they know about my true identity right?_

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around and came face to face with Shade (seeing him made my face burn up) and Bright. How did they get here?

"What are you talking about? This is the girls dorm. Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked.

"I mean why are you hiding behind a tree?" Shade asked.

"Nothing," I said.

Shade glared at me. "Let's go, Bright."

Shade and Bright walked away. _Phew, That was close. It's a good thing that they did not know about me being an assassin. _But why did Shade glare at me? And why were Shade and Bright outside the girl's dorm anyway? Ugh! Why did I need to come to this school anyway? I wish I was never born an assassin!


	8. Assassination 7

**I'm sorry if there is too much dialogue in this story. ^-^" Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's PoV:<strong>

It has been three months since I've been to this school and they still have not figured out that I'm an assassin. I thought they would notice sooner too. I kind of disappointed.

"Hey, wait."

"Do you need something, Shade?" I asked.

"You are an assassin aren't you?" Shade asked. "The same one from Rein's birthday party and the alley right?"

"Tsk. So you found out?" I asked.

"You are really bad at hiding it. I noticed the day after you came."

I leaned against the wall. "So what are you going to do now? Arrest me?"

"No. I just wanted to ask if you could stop targeting Rein and all the other innocent people."

"I never really expected someone like you to ask people for something."

"Just answer the question."

"Hmm...no."

"Why not?"

"Oh, hello Bright." I said.

"Answer the question."

"Alright! The reason I can't is because I can't disobey my father. I never wanted to kill people. It was my father that told me to kill these innocent people." I said.

"Then why won't you disobey him?" Bright asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Then why did you kill that man?" Shade asked. "Did you father also tell you to kill him?"

"Eh? My only task is to kill Rein."

"Then who killed that man?" Bright asked.

"How should I know," I said. "Maybe there is another assassin in town. But that is for you guys to figure out and I can't help you guys. Also, I'm sorry but Rein has to die."

**~Later in the Evening~**

**Normal PoV:**

At town, there was a girl walking down a alley. She wore a cloak with the hood pulled over her head. She had two pistols strapped to her thigh, a knife inside both her boots, and twin swords clinging to her waist.

She looked at her target and held up her sword. "Sayonara."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was short.<strong>


	9. Assassination 8

**This chapter is mainly about Diana. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rein's PoV:<strong>

"Eh? Someone was murdered again?" I asked.

"Yes. It seems like the assassin is targeting certain noble people," TamboRin-sensei said. "So, I think it is better if don't go out too often."

"Yes. I understand," I said. "But can I still attend the New Years party?"

TamboRin-sensei smiled. "Yes, of course. I just want to make sure you are safe. You are the daughter of one of the seven great dukedoms."

I smiled and went out of the classroom.

**Normal PoV:**

Weeks have past **(I'm so sorry this is rushed, but I decided to skip over some parts which included the Christmas part. Sorry about that.)** and everyone is preparing for the New Years party. Everyone but Diana.

"Diana, your task is to kill Rein during the New Years party. Don't mess up okay?" Diana's mother said.

"I know, Mother," Diana said and walked away.

"Diana, I know you don't want to kill her, but then you can't disobey your father. Not unless you want to remain like a trapped bird forever."

"I know, Mother. I'm going to kill her. That is if nobody gets in the way."

**~Later~**

**Diana's PoV:**

I have always been like a trapped bird. I don't have my own freedom. I'm not allowed to do as I pleased. I was born to be obedient.

"Ah! Diana, do you know how to cook?" a girl, I think her name was Lavendar, asked me.

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Somehow the cook got food poisoned and we don't know anyone that knows how to cook. And it would be big trouble if we don't get the food prepared before the party!"

"I wish I could help, but I don't know how to cook. Sorry."

"What are we going to do?" Lavendar asked. "I've asked almost every student in our class and none of them know how to cook!"

"Who didn't you ask?"

"Let's see...Rein, but then I tasted one of her cakes before and I shiver everytime I think of it. Then there is Shade, but then he is too busy. And Bright is helping him so there is nobody else to help us. Diana, what am I supposed to do?"

"Wait here. I'll be back in about 10-15 minutes."

"Okay but please hurry. The party is tomorrow night and we need time to finish preparing the pastries and etcetera."

I nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

**~At the Garden~**

"Shade! Bright!" I shouted.

"What do you want? We're busy," Shade said.

"Can any of you cook?" I asked.

"We both can, but Shade mostly brew herbs," Bright said.

"Then can you help cook the food for the New Years party?" I asked. "The cook somehow got food poisoned and Lavendar needs someone who knows how to cook to help prepare the food."

"What type of food?" Bright asked.

"Mostly sweets I guess."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Why?"

"Shade and I are really busy with yesterday's case. Also, we're here because we were told to protect Rein. I'm sorry."

"Bright-sama, just help her."

"Rein?" Bright asked.

"I'll be okay. Shade is here and I think she is doing this to help not harm others."

_So they told Rein. _

Bright smiled and nodded. "Alright but will you promise to stop targetting Rein?"

"Alright." _It's better than having a perfectly good party ruined. I'm sorry Mother, but I can't keep my promise. _

**~Back at the Kitchen~**

"Bright is going to help prepare the food and it's only sweets right?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Diana. Thank you, Bright," Lavendar said and hugged me (which surprised me a lot). "Bright, all we need is for you to help us make a few pastries and then we're done. We just need a few made today, but mostly we need you to help us with the cake."

I smiled and walked away. _I threw away my freedom just to help them huh? Now you will never be free again, Diana. You will remain like a caged bird forever. But I guess it's worth it. _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is rushed again. I'm really sorry! <strong>_  
><em>


	10. Assassination 9

**Happy New Years everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rein's PoV:<strong>

As I was walking down the hallway, all I could think about is the New Year's party. This year's New Year party is a maquerade ball! I've already got my dress and mask. I'm all prepared for this year's party, but I really can't believe Diana was trying to kill me. Well, at least she stopped. But why did she look like she was in pain. Like...

_SLAP! _"You promised that you would stop targetting Rein?"

"Sorry, Father." _That voice...Diana?_

"You failed again! During the New Year's party, you will kill Rein. If you don't, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

I heard footsteps retreating.

"You may come out now, Rein."

"Diana, are you okay?" I asked.

Diana nodded. "I've been through worse and sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm apologizing because...I have to kill you again."

"Eh?"

Diana walked past me. "Sorry."

**~Later~**

"What? She is going to try to kill you again? I knew we shouldn't have trusted her," Shade said.

"But it's not her fault. It's her father's," I said. "He has been making her kill..."

"That means it's best we stay on guard the whole evening," Bright-sama said.

I nodded. _So Diana has been going through all of this her whole life? _

**~Later in the Evening~**

**Diana's PoV:**

I hate to kill. Looking at blood makes me sick. Everytime I kill I feel like I lose a part of me. I feel like I become a whole other person.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Diana, are you done? The party is going to start without you if you don't hurry."

I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a simple pale blue dress and white heels. This is easy to move in, which makes my task much easier. But the thing that makes it hard is that I'm not willing to kill anyone during the party because...

"Diana, hurry up pr we're going to be late!"

I opened the door and went downstairs with Lavendar.

**~At the Grand Hall (**I don't know what you call it**)~**

"Diana, are you okay?" Lavendar asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...Nevermind, let's just enjoy the party."

"Okay."

The mini orchestra started to play and some people started to dance. I made a grab for a cake and watched the others dance. _They all look happy. I really don't want to ruin the mood. But what am I supposed to do, either way the party is going to be ruined. This is all going to be your fault, Diana. All your fault!_

_*sigh* What are you going to do, Diana? Are you going to kill, Rein or not?_

"*Sigh* I guess the answer to my question is..."

Then, suddenly, the lights were off.


	11. Assassination 10

**Rein's PoV:**

I was dancing with Bright-sama, when suddenly the lights were turned off.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Could it be Diana's doing?" Bright-sama asked.

"It can't be I saw her eating cake and watching everyone dance." I said, "But if it isn't her then..."

I noticed a small light under my neck. The shape of it looks like...

"Rein?"

"I suggest you don't come any closer or the girl dies."

_This voice is...Diana's father!_

"Well, that was what I was planning anyway," Diana's father said.

Then the lights turned on and everyone stared at me, Bright-sama, and Diana's father.

"What's going on?" the principal asked.

"Say goodbye to the world, Rein," Diana's father said.

Bright-sama, help me!

"Father, stop!"

**Diana's PoV:**

"Say goodbye to the world, Rein," Father said.

"Father, stop!" I shouted and clasped my hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have shouted. I shouldn't have interfered.

"I knew you not follow my orders no matter what I do, Diana. So I'm going to kill Rein with my own hands."

"No...stop!" I shouted and pushed my father away from Rein.

"Diana?" Rein asked.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore," I said. "I don't want my life to be controlled!"

"Fine...But that does not mean that Rein could stay alive," Father said. Then, suddenly, smoke came out of no where, preventing me to see my father's face. When the smoke finally disappeared, my father was gone.

"Diana, are you okay?" Rein asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry, Rein...That I tried to kill you again. This time I truely promise to stop."

Rein smiled. "Deep down, in your heart, you didn't want to kill anyone right? If that's true then that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Rein."

**~Later (the party resumed after everyone recovered)~**

**Rein's PoV:**

"Rein, where is Shade?" Diana asked.

"Why do you ask? Are you worried about him?" I teased.

"No way!" Diana exclaimed, her face turning red. "It's just strange that he is not anywhere near you because you guys always hang out together."

I smiled. She clearly likes him. She just don't want to believe it. "He hates masquerade parties."

"Then why did he go to your's?"

"I made him."

"Hmm? Then why does he hate them?"

"He hates masquerade parties or balls, in this case, because three years ago I forced him to dance. I pushed him towards a random girl to dance with and I think I pushed him to hard because he tripped in front of everyone in the school. Then..." I giggled. "...he fell on top of the girl I told him to dance with and Shade accidentally had his first kiss stolen. So till the day he dies, he promised not to participate in a masquerade party or ball."

"Oh..." Diana said and started to shake.

"Diana, are you okay?"

"Yes, don't mind me," she said and looked at me. "It was just too funny!"

Diana started to laughed uncontrollably. Seeing her expression I started to laugh too.


	12. Assassination 11

**Diana's PoV:**

I got out of bed and opened the window. I love the night air because that is when everything is peaceful and calm. However, it is also the time where crimes are committed. *Sigh* I'm probably not welcomed in my own home anymore. I closed the window and started writing my letter.

_Dear Mother, _

_ I'm sorry. I was not able to keep my promise. I probably won't be welcomed if I go home, so from now on I'll be live with Rein. Again, I'm sorry. I should've kept my promise, but I'm not the type to kill. _

_ Your beloved,_

_Diana_

**~In the Morning~**

**Rein's PoV:**

"Eh? You want to live with us?" I asked.

"Yes, since I'm probably not welcomed at home anymore," Diana said. "Is that okay?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Thank you, Rein," Diana said and smiled. Which gave me a shock because she never gave such an expression before. She mostly frowned and give off an expression that says she does not care.

"Hey, Diana. When are you going to confess to Shade?" I asked.

Diana instantly turned red. "I told you I don't like him. What about you? Did you confess to Bright yet?"

I frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if he likes me or not. If he doesn't, what am I going to do if he rejects me?" I asked. "Isn't that also what you're worried about? It's okay to hide it but it's not okay to keep lying to yourself about your feelings."

Diana looked at the ground. "Well, the thing is I'm not sure about what my feelings are. I feel like I like him, but somehow I also feel like he is only a classmate to me. I never had this feeling before. All my life I've been isolated from the world. I've never experienced friendship or love. All I've experienced was hatred, anger, and sadness."

"How about we make a bet?" I asked. "It does not matter if we get rejected, as long as we confessed. Whoever confesses first wins, but whoever confesses last loses. And that person will have to do whatever the winner wants. For me I need someone to help me carry shopping bags."

"Hmm...if you lose then you have to buy me chocolate cake. I love chocolate cake, but I don't get to eat it often."

"Alright, we both have to confess before...dinner."

"Okay."

Then we went to find our crushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short.<strong>


	13. Assassination 12

**Normal PoV:**

"Bright-sama, I have something to tell you," Rein said while fiddling with my fingers.

"What is it, Rein?" Bright asked.

"Umm...I-I-I..."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Shade..." Diana said.

"What?" Shade asked.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill Rein and to tell you the truth I..."

**~Back at Rein~**

"...have always liked you!" Rein exclaimed and blushed.

"Eh?"

"Each time I see you I don't know how to act and..." Rein looked at the ground and trailed off.

Bright smiled at her. "Rein?"

Rein looked up and Bright leaned closer to her. Then their lips came in contact.

**~Back to Diana (sorry I keep switching)~**

"...like you." Diana said. "From the first time I saw you till now."

Shade stared at her and said, "Sorry, but I don't have time for romance."

Diana, knowing that this would happen, smiled and said, "I know. I just wanted to confess. Well, see you later." Diana turned around to walk away.

"Wait!"

Diana turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you for not killing Rein. I don't think Rein would have wanted to be killed anyway because..."

"Everyone has something to accomplish in life right? So what did she want to do before she dies?"

"She wants to find her long, lost twin sister."

"Eh? She has a twin sister and she's missing?" Diana asked.

Shade nodded. "Her twin sister, Fine, has been missing ever since she was born."

Then he walked away.

_Fine...where did I hear that name before? _Diana thought.

**~Later~**

Rein walked back to her dorm and all she could think about was her first kiss. _Bright-sama and I kissed! Bright-sama and I kissed! Bright-sama and I kissed!_

"Ah, wait! Who won the bet?" Rein asked herself.

"Rein!"

"Ah, Diana!"

"What time did you confess?" Diana asked.

"Around 3. You?"

"Same."

"*sigh* Let's just call it a tie."

"So...how did it go with you?"

Rein turned as red as a tomato.

"Assuming from the way you are reacting, it went well." Diana said with a sigh.

"What about you, Diana?"

"I got rejected, but it's okay because right now I'm too busy doing something that I don't have time for romance."

"Hmm? What are you doing?"

Diana smiled at Rein and said, "I'm going to help you find your twin sister, Fine."

"Eh? Really?" Rein asked. "You're really going to help me?"

Diana nodded.

Rein's face brightened. "Thank you, Diana."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is short again. I'm so sorry!<strong>


	14. Assassination 13

**~Midnight~**

The cloaked figure walked closer and closer to her target. Her target didn't look terrified like her previous targets. He just glared at her.

"Who are you and why do you keep targetting the nobles?"

The girl stayed silent.

"Answer me!" the boy shouted.

"Tsk."

The girl ran away before the boy could react.

"Wait!"

But before the boy caught up to her the girl was nowhere in sight.

**Diana's PoV:**

I walked down the hallway with only one thing in mind and that happened to be about Fine, Rein's twin sister. _Fine...Fine...Fine...Where have I heard that name before? Maybe from home? Maybe from the streets? Ugh...I can't remember!_

However, I was too busy trying to remember the name that I did not notice someoen behind me. And when he spoke it gave me a scare. "So you decided to help us with our search."

"Ah! Shade, you scared me," I said.

Shade raised an eyebrow. "I thought assassin are on alert, but I guess."

"Shut up! I trying to remember where I heard the name Fine before."

"You know Fine?"

"No. I've never met her. I only heard her name somewhere, but I can't remember where."

"Hmm...? Well, see you later."

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"That's none of you business."

"Please, tell me?"

"No."

**Shade's Pov:**

Diana was on the verge of pulling out her gun, so I gave up and said, "I'm trying to find out more about the assassins. Nobody knows how he/she looks like yet. All we know is that he/she is a cloaked figure that targets nobles, including the children of one of the 7 great dukedoms."

"Hmm...?"

"What?"

"Cloaked figure huh?" Diana asked. "Mmm...Nope I don't know that person. He/she is not part of the group of assassin friends my father has."

"Hmm...?"

I walked away and told Diana, "Don't follow me."

**~At The Roof Of the Main Building~**

_Who is that assassin? Why did he/she run? Why didn't he/she kill me? _

**~Later in the Evening~**

**Bright's PoV:**

"Who's there?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Show yourself."

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. Cloaked figure...? Could this person be...the one that was going to kill Shade? I reached for my sword and realized that I left it in my dorm. The sky darkened. The cloaked figure stepped closer to me and took out a dagger out of nowhere. Now what?

He/she walked faster with every step and began to run towards me. All I could do for now is dodge her blows, but I don't know how long that would last. Then, suddenly, she stopped. I looked at her arm. Shade's whip was wrapped around it.

"Tsk."

"Bright, run!" Shade shouted.

I ran away from the girl and got to where the Shade was. "Why is she targetting me?"

"She's targetting the children of one of the 7 great dukedoms in this city."

"What?"

The assassin somehow got themself out of Shade's whip and now he/she is now running away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

Then he/she was gone.

**~Midnight~**

**Normal PoV:**

"So, my targets are getting even more harder to kill huh?"


	15. Assassination 14

**Rein's PoV:**

"Eh? You guys were targeted too?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems like the targets now are the children of the 7 great dukedoms in this city," Bright-sama said.

"*sigh* I'm just glad you two are okay. I don't know what I would do if you and Shade died."

Bright-sama smiled and leaned in the kiss me.

**~Meanwhile~**

**Diana's PoV:**

"Hmm...? So you were targeted?" I asked.

"Yes and there is one thing I want to know," Shade said.

"Why are you following me? I thought you were done liking me."

"I don't know I just felt like it."

"*sigh* What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, just that I heard about you not liking masquerade parties. And it was because of a little incident that happened with a girl."

I looked at Shade's face to see what his reaction is like. Nothing. What's wrong with him? Does he not have that many expressions or something? Ugh...Why did I like him in the first place?

"What?"

"Nothing."

We walked in silence until Shade said, "Did you remember where you heard the name Fine yet?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" I asked.

"The assassin targeted Bright and then I got a hold of him/her for a second, but then he/she got away."

"That person's good."

"Unlike you."

"Shut up! I never really like one!"

"Hmph."

Yup. Now I wonder why I liked him in the first place.

**~Midnight~**

**Normal PoV:**

The girl ran towards the academy. She kept running until she came upon Wonder Academy. She slipped under a hole in the wall and went to the girls dorm. She climbed a tree and reached for a student's balcony. She looked through the window and stared at the sleeping girl inside. She went into the girl's bedroom and placed a letter on the girl's bedside table. "Sorry, Rein."

**~Morning~**

Rein woke up, not noticing the letter on her bedside table. She changed from her pajamas to her everyday clothing (no school today). She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and wash her face. Then she rushed out the door.


	16. Assassination 15

**Okay, there were people I was going to give credits for, but I forgot some of them. **

**Anyway, here's those I remember: Moonshine Wish, PositiveCharm416, XxTheCupid99IsRizziDa- YoxX. **

**If I forgot anyone, please tell me. I have a really bad memory. Oh, and I was going to do this when I first put this story on FanFiction, but I totally forgot. Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUTAGO HIME. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP AND THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV:<strong>

Rein opened the door and walked into her dorm, just coming back from her date with Bright. She dropped her purse on her bed and noticed the letter on her bedside table.

"Who sent me this letter?" Rein asked.

Rein opened it and read.

"Eh?"

Rein's eyes widened and she read it over and over again to be sure that she did not misread a single word.

"...No, I will not stop. I will not!"

She dropped the letter and went to find Diana.

* * *

><p>Dear Rein,<p>

I know I have no right to say this, but you have to stop searching for your twin sister, Fine. Searching for her would only cause you and Fine to get hurt. I know you want to find her, but I'm sorry. Fine can never be your beloved sister. No matter how strongly you wish, you won't be able to find her. Also, Fine doesn't want to see you, so just give up now!

- Anonymous

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I made it end this early and how the chapter is so short!<strong>

**Anyway, I want to know this: Who do you, the reader, think Fine is? **


	17. Separated by Destiny  Sequel

**If you want to know, yes that was the last chapter. And, again, I'm so sorry I ended it early. But I have good news.**

**Separated by Destiny has a sequel. The sequel is called:**

**Assassin of the Moonlit Night**

**Look forward to it! ^-^**


End file.
